lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1297
Report #1297 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Deathmark Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: This was submitted erroneously. Feel free to resubmit if it has merit. Problem: Deathmark currently is cured by applications of Cleanse/Scrub that remove it in levels, cured entirely if brought to zero. However with Cleanse cures being pushed towards full removal, updating it to modern standards becomes necessary. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Switching Cleanse/Scrub cure to applications of Ice to remove levels. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Switching Cleanse/Scrub cure to dust to remove levels. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Switching Cleanse/Scrub cure to a timed cure, refreshed each time the Mark is darkened further (or would be if less than max but already max leveled) to fade after 1 minute entirely with no darkening activity. Player Comments: ---on 3/17 @ 04:09 writes: Only 4 cure types allowed, either has to be on something, which tilts things in someone's favour, or else the third solution for timed. Personally I feel the timed solution is most balanced to prevent messing with any systems, allows enough of a window to chase down a runner, but short enough not to penalize them for getting away either. ---on 3/18 @ 01:30 writes: Which would make it completely incurable without running. And making it Ice would be pretty broken, no? I think that Deathweapon causes basic attacks to afflict with deathmarks, so would basically be stacking Ice afflictions on top of wounding (which we are trying to avoid). I do think that time might be the best way to go here so as to avoid stacking with other aff cures-- not sure how often people scrub to cure deathmarks in combat, though. Probably not that much, given how its mechanic works? ---on 3/18 @ 02:10 writes: People don't really cleanse deathmarks anyway. Infact mm has it on ignore by default. What I wonder is if there's any future report plans reliant on Deathmark in the future. If not, I think I'd prefer sol3 to help with cureable aff bloat. Also, for Nihilists moving it to ice may make it too difficult to build. ---on 3/20 @ 00:01 writes: By itself I am unsure if further changes are desired in the future. Depends, I think, once the Ecto change goes through and whatever alterations to Wrack are made for that side of it. Dust is another alternative that goes with a lot of the affs required for building at least (Contagion). Mark itself is meant to boost the duration of balance loss while the target is Crucified, as well as from any sources of balance loss affs (the Contagion list again), used to make Deepwounds harder to cure pre-Overhaul but that was nixed due to overwhelming comments in other reports. But yes, as you both pointed out, primarily it gets ignored by default right now by pretty much everyone, as a result. Just stepping ahead of the curve so it being a cleanse cure doesn't interfere with anything in the future with this report. Solution 3 then? ---on 3/28 @ 19:46 writes: Do not find this neccessary to have a real cure. Solution 3 at a lower time, 30s maybe. Deathweapon would cause refreshing on this timer, as would contagion, etc. Ecto should specifically add 1 deathmark when used to renew the timer. ---on 3/29 @ 22:39 writes: I assume the ectoplasm changes you are talking about are the report 1556 ones, which are already in. No to solutions 1 or 2. Would make stacking both of these balances way too easy. Solution 3 is the only acceptable one of these, but cleanse cures are -not- being removed, last I heard from Ianir. ---on 4/3 @ 13:07 writes: My vote is a timed cure like sol. 3. I think we should only add affs with cures if they're going to be used by at least two different skills, otherwise in a couple of years we will be back to affliction bloat which was I believe one of the reasons for the overhaul. Timed cures are nice because a) they cannot be aritificially extended/gamed by stuns b) they cannot be extended by healing bal loss/overwhelming a given cure. For example I think solution 1 would be fairly OP for mark buildrates for warriors because warriors by design overwhelm ice. This would also mean that solution 1 would probably be really weak for nihilists because they do not easily overwhelm ice. Timed equalizes the two without having to account for as much.